1. Field
The following description relates to an objective lens driving unit that prevents a short circuit between terminals thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
An objective lens driving unit in an optical pickup device typically has a structure of a voice coil motor (VCM) and includes a static structure and a moving structure. The static structure typically includes a permanent magnet, a yoke, and a wire holder. The moving structure typically includes a drive coil, an objective lens, and a frame for supporting the drive coil and objective lens. In general, the moving structure is supported by a plurality of suspension wires with respect to the static structure. The wire holder has a plurality of terminals for connecting with an external circuit and is typically affixed to the yoke by a screw. The suspension wires provide an electrical connection component to the drive coil to apply a driving voltage to control focusing and tracking of the objective lens. The suspension wires are fixed to the wire holder for electrical connection to the terminals.
Because the terminals are arranged on one side of the wire holder at very closely spaced intervals, a short circuit may occur due to a conductive solder material when connecting wires for an electrical connection with an external circuit. This short-circuit may only be detected by electrical testing. Thus, a careful soldering process and inspection of solder joints are required in order to prevent the occurrence of a short-circuit. These requirements increase maintenance costs during the manufacturing process.